More and more computer users are interrupted by external communications such as phone calls, instant messaging, pages, alerts, emails and the like. With all of these distractions and interruptions, some users may forget about a document in which the user is editing. For example, a user begins to write a response to an email but he/she gets an important phone call or an instant message that requires an immediate attention. Some time after, the user is busy with other tasks without realizing that there is an unfinished response to the email. When the user returns to write the response again, the user may have forgotten the reason for responding to the email. In such a case, the user may have to read the email again. Similar incidents may happen everyday while a user is drafting documents. The user may waste his/her time and efforts to restart the incomplete document. However, there is no method to remind the user of the incomplete document after some predetermined time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for document draft reminder of incomplete documents after some predetermined time defined by a user.